


We'll see each other again

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Ben is 21, Ben is a demon, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Solo, Reunions, Rey is 19, Rey is a angel, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: After Rey, gets caught with Ben, a demon who she claims is her best friend, she's told never to see him again. But 12 years later, Rey finds him and is determined not to lose him again like she did all those years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

For months now, Rey and Ben had been meeting up in secret to play. It was forbidden, they both knew it all too well, but neither kid truly cared.

How did a demon and an angel get to know each other at such a tender age, and without the immediate need to fight or escape each other’s presence?

It all started a few months back, in the most unusual of ways. Little Rey, allowing her curiosity to get the best of her, had walked a bit too far from the castle, far from the beautiful city of the angels where she had lived all her life.

She had found her way into a thick, dark forest. It wasn’t scary; in fact, she rather fancied the strange birds chirping over the treetops. It was exotic to her, strange yet fascinating. How could an angel as young as Rey realize this was the land that separated the Angel Realm from the Demon Empire? How could she know what grave danger she was in, by wandering so far from her home?

Though these lands were supposed to be neutral, the demons rarely followed the treaties established centuries ago. They took advantage of any lost or harmed angel and attacked them mercilessly, an act of war the angels could not abide by.

Lucky for the young heir to the throne, she had not run into a devious, cruel demon, but rather 9-year-old Ben. He had the fangs and the dark wings, as well as the twisted horns that characterized the dark species, that was true, but he did not share the same cruelty most carried in their heart.

Instead of harming little Rey, Ben had shown concern for her plight and approached her with cautious steps, making sure she did not get scared and run away.

“Hi,” He spoke gently, trying to seem as non-threatening as he possibly could. The young brunette angel turned around startled and gasped lightly. She knew, even though she was merely a kid, running into a demon meant trouble. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you… you look lost.”

“I am lost” She replied immediately, fighting back the tears. She looked so small and vulnerable, and even her white wings were tightly clamped against her back.

“Don’t worry; I know these woods well… I can help you find your way back.”

“You can?” She asked, clearly relieved, smiling for the first time since she realized she had gotten lost. Ben nodded, and Rey sighed, her smile bright and contagious, “Thank you so much!”

The two kids began walking together, and though they were very different, though they came from realms at war, they felt comfortable by each other’s side.

“I’m Rey”

“Ben,” He replied, smiling back at her. Rey noticed he had fangs, and found them rather cute.

That had been a few months back, and ever since then, every few days, they met once more in that vast forest between their worlds, happy to have found a friend against the odds.

Soon they became the best of friends, and their bi-weekly meeting turned into a nightly playdate, both taking a few hours from their respective worlds to enjoy a game of hide and seek or anything else their young imaginations could come up with.

The usually quiet woods filled with giggling and chatter, and suddenly the dark woods seemed much brighter and more inviting. It was as if the presence of the two young souls was bringing beauty and happiness to a usually silent land.

It was getting late that particular night, and Rey had just found Ben’s hiding spot, making the two kids chuckle merrily and rush to the tree the game had started by. This time, Rey had won, but she didn’t rub it in Ben’s face: she was a gracious winner, even at a tender age.

Exhausted after a long and merry evening of running around and playing, the two kids sat down against the thick tree, resting their backs on its hard surface.

Their chuckling soon died down, and Ben was surprised to notice Rey was unusually quiet now that their playtime had ended. She was staring down at the floor, small tears forming in the corners of her big brown eyes.

“Rey…” He whispered, and the little angel turned her face to stare up at her best friend. “What’s the matter? You look so sad!”

Rey didn’t reply immediately, clearly struggling to put her sadness into words. Being an angel and living in a perfect world, it wasn’t usual to feel sad. The buildings were pristine and pretty, the beds fluffy and comfortable, especially in the castle where she lived with her adoptive mother, the Queen Amilyn Holdo.

Though Rey was an orphan from birth and she had never known a word about her true parents, Amilyn had raised her as if she were her real daughter. Rey was destined to be the next queen, selected by fate itself, and so she was to grow up in the palace, receiving the education queens-to-be were meant to be granted.

“I wonder…” She muttered, “I wonder if this terrible war will ever end. I’m afraid of losing you, Ben. When we grow up, with our people at war, will we even be able to see each other?”

“I’ll always be here for you, Rey” The young boy promised “I’m not going anywhere. I promised to protect you when I found you all alone in the woods, and I won’t ever break that promise. I’ll never let anything happen to you, Rey.”

Rey smiled up at Ben, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ben sat there, slightly startled for a moment, before he wrapped his arm around her petit shoulders, protecting her just as he promised he would.

“I believe you, Ben” She replied tenderly, being too young and naive to comprehend Ben had no real power to fulfill such a tender promise.

It was a tender, sweet moment, and it meant the world to them. Regretfully, it would come to an end all too soon.

In the distance, they heard heavy footsteps approaching and beating of wings. It was all too soon that these sounds were upon them, and for the first time in her young life, Rey came face to face with real, grown demons.

To make it worse, it was not just any demon, but the emperor himself, followed by his personal entourage: Hardened and cruel demon guards, with sharp fangs and twisted horns, their eyes as dark as their souls.

“There you are, brat!” Snoke hissed, finally spotting his apprentice. He had chosen Ben from a young age, determined to mold him to his design. Snoke lost his patience with incredible ease whenever Ben -or Kylo, as he had named him-, stood a single inch out of line.

He squinted his cruel, deformed eyes upon noticing Rey by his side, and so the tall, misshapen emperor leaned down, grabbing Ben harshly by his arm, sinking his claws painfully into the kid’s soft flesh.

Snoke pulled Ben away from Rey, making the young demon scream out. Rey jumped to her feet in confusion and fear, but before any of the children could say anything at all, a new arrival put a stop to it.

The fluttering of wings and quick, agile steps filled the forest, but this time coming from the opposite direction. It was clear before they were even upon the meadow that a large entourage of angels was approaching.

A beautiful, statuesque angel clad in a purple, long dress approached, followed by her guards. Her hair was lilac and wavy, and though her gaze was kind, it hardened upon realizing who stood before her adoptive daughter.

It was none other than Queen Amilyn Holdo, the leader among the Angels. Around her, creatures of pure light, with white wings and long hair stood guard, armed not with fangs and claws, but with their own weapons, crafted to defend themselves from their enemies: the demons.

“What is that filth doing wasting my young apprentice’s time?” Snoke hissed at Holdo, completely ignoring the two children. He was still holding Ben harshly, who struggled weakly to break free: The grip was painful and terrifying, but Snoke refused to let go.

“Do not dare speak about my daughter in such terms” Holdo replied harshly, motioning for little Rey to approach. Rey promptly rushed to her adoptive mother’s arms, finding refuge from the harsh glares of the demon guards.

Rey and Ben looked at each other regretfully, fearing what would happen next, and worse still, silently asking each other if this was the last time they’d ever play together. Meanwhile, the two leaders continued to argue and bicker, the only reason they didn’t attack one another was because of their respective guards and the fact that their powers were too equal to ensure either one a victory.

“I want you to make sure your spawn never bothers my apprentice again” Snoke barked at the queen, glaring dangerously at her and the little princess “I won’t be so peaceful if there is a next time and if I discover the two of them sneaking around together again.”

“I can assure you I have no interest in allowing Rey to be anywhere around any demon” Holdo snapped back at the emperor, holding onto her beloved daughter tightly, worried for her safety. “But don’t you dare threaten my daughter’s life again.”

“Or what? Will you and your excuse for an army attack my empire? You are too weak to do anything but stand and witness my inevitable victory.”

Holdo pursed her lips tightly, and though she was tempted to order her guards to attack, she knew it was not only unwise to do so, but it would be putting her men’s lives in danger to satisfy her ego, and she’d never allow herself such a transgression.

“I will bring peace to this world one day. I will defeat you, Snoke, mark my words” She replied sharply, enunciating every word carefully, making sure he understood she meant business.

Snoke merely huffed and turned around, waving his heavy robe in the wind as he began stepping away from his lethal enemy. Holdo did the same, turning around and walking toward the realm she reigned over.

Rey, for the first time, struggled against her adoptive mother instead of obeying and following behind her, her eyes filled with tears.

“Ben!” She screamed, trying to rush to him. Queen Holdo held her tight, with sweet discipline, and shook her head.

“No, child, we must go”

“Rey! Rey, I won’t abandon you!” Ben screamed back, trying desperately to run toward his best friend. Snoke’s claws sank horribly against his arm, though, making him instead yell out in pain as he was dragged away.

“Ben! Ben, I want to come with you!” Rey sobbed, but one of Holdo’s guards held the child in his arms and flew away.

“Rey! I will keep my promise, I swear!” The demon child yelled at the top of his lungs, desperate for Rey to hear him even over the fluttering of the guard’s wings.

The two children could only see with impotence how the distance between them grew bigger and bigger until they could no longer even spot one another.

An hour later, Queen Holdo and Rey sat in the kid’s room, Rey’s face covered in tears as the young princess hiccupped from sobbing for so long.

“Darling, what on earth were you doing with a demon?” Holdo asked with equal parts of motherly tenderness and disapproval.

“He’s my best friend!” Rey explained between miserable sobs. “I love him!” Seeing the skeptical look in the queen’s eyes, Rey tried to explain, to no avail: “He took care of me, he protected me when I got lost in the woods. He isn’t like other demons, I promise. If you only got to know him, you’d see it too.”

Holdo sighed heavily, shaking her head and remaining silent for a long moment. She rested her hand on Rey’s lap protectively.

“Rey, I want you to understand that’s prohibited. You are the future queen of the angels; you cannot be best friends with a demon. You are never, ever to see that boy again. He is not your best friend. He is your enemy.”

“But---”

“But nothing. It’s an order from your Queen, Rey, and it’s final. Forget about that demon, because you are never going to see him again.”

Queen Holdo held her child tightly as she sobbed, clearly heartbroken. She felt terrible for the poor child, but she knew it was a decision that needed to be made. Sometimes being a leader wasn’t easy, and her decisions were seldom popular, but she knew it was necessary. She needed to protect the next queen, and even more so, she needed to keep her adoptive daughter safe.

“You’ll understand one day, Rey, I promise.”

Rey shook her head in distress, but there was no room for further discussion, and so the young angel remained silent, eventually sobbing herself to an uneasy slumber.

Years went by lazily, day upon day, slipping away for both children. They were carefully guarded from that moment on, and so trying to sneak out to meet became impossible. They attempted several times to contact one another, to no avail.

As the weeks turned into months and months into years, they slowly resigned themselves to the fact that they had lost their best friend. It was inevitable, with their realms at constant war. Rey had been terrified of losing him, and in the end, it was precisely what had occurred.

Twelve years went by. Ben turned 21, knowing the time to rule his realm was rapidly approaching. Rey, meanwhile, had celebrated her 19th birthday a week prior, a day her people celebrated with food and dance. The queen and princess’ birthdays were considered joyous occasions, as they were the promise of peace and prosperity for their subjects.

Rey awakened as she did every day, with one of her maids opening up the windows so that sunlight streamed into her elegant bedroom. She slipped out of bed lazily and got into her bathroom, taking a morning bath to freshen up.

In front of the mirror, she combed her long brown hair into a series of buns, before getting dressed and preparing for the day ahead. Rey usually had a busy schedule, preparing herself for the day she inherited the throne from the current queen, and today it wasn’t an exception.

Rey took her obligations seriously, having been raised to understand the importance of the position she would assume in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ben-solo-is-a-cinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Rey had only just finished getting ready for her busy day when her best friends, Finn and Rose, came into her room.

Well… that was not true. Sure, the two of them were incredibly cherished friends, but they were not her best friends… they were her _only friends._

“Good morning, princess” Finn greeted her more formally than needed just to make her smile, and as usual, it worked.

“Good morning, Finn, Rose. How are you today?”

“We have a few meetings to handle, but other than that, it’ll be a fine day,” Rose replied, smiling warmly at the princess, and sitting by her side. “So what about you? I’ve noticed you’re so gloomy lately.”

No one really addressed this issue but her friends, but it was very much so true: And it was not lately either. Rey had never truly recovered from losing the boy she loved, only learned to deal with it. She had better times, and worse times, and lately, she had been feeling awfully melancholic.

“I’m doing better, Rose, thanks for asking,” Rey replied, truly appreciating her friend’s concern.

They continued to chat for a little while, but eventually, it became clear they had to begin with their busy schedule, and so they parted ways, promising to see each other the following morning. Rose and Finn always made sure they spared at least an hour a day to meet with the lonely queen to be.

Rey braced herself to deal with her impossibly busy day: It was filled with tutors, lessons, meetings, and audiences. She was, after all, being groomed to become the next queen, and her adoptive mother took this destiny very seriously. She had, after all, received the very same education and stepped through the same hoops before taking the throne.

Utterly exhausted and feeling lost in the memories of the past, Rey had a sudden urge to take a quiet walk into the forest which she knew was forbidden for her. It was not a safe place to be, even being a regular angel, and even less so if one was to be the next queen of the angel’s realm.

She felt a deep connection with that forest, though, and it managed to soothe her burdened mind when her obligations got a bit too intense and overwhelming for her. Rey managed to sneak out, as she had done so many times in the past, and entered that massive forest dividing the angel kingdom from the demon empire.

No matter how many times she sneaked through its border, the forest always seemed darker and gloomier than it did back when she was a kid, though. She remembered it being so sunny and filled with life, birds chirping as her and Ben’s laughter filled the glades. Squirrels would watch as they played hide and seek or just sat down by a large tree to talk.

Apparently, without the presence of two happy children adding their innocence and glee to it, the forest got lost in the war between the kingdoms. Rey couldn’t help but believe this forest had a bit of a life of its own, that it absorbed the energy of those who roamed it.

Now, it felt abandoned, dark, and sad. Rey had heard the rumors of angels being attacked and killed in there, but she trusted she’d be fine walking by herself for a while.

Rey had been walking for a while, looking around at all that places she used to play in as a kid, when she heard quick footsteps rushing behind her, and the sound of bushes rustling. It was probably nothing, she told herself: After all, this forest was a house for plenty of wild animals.

So the young princess kept walking, searching for the tree Ben and herself had been sitting against the last time they saw one another.

The footsteps, however, began getting closer, and something just didn’t feel right. Turning around to check what was going on, her blood suddenly ran ice-cold, fear filling her heart: She could see, in the distance -but close enough to be a real menace- the dark outline of a demon staring straight at her.

Rey gasped loudly and turned around immediately, beginning to rush away, her russet hair flying behind her as she tried to escape the demon. Much to her horror, she could hear his steps rushing behind her, chasing her through the thick forest.

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening!” She said to herself, feeling her heart beating like crazy as she tried desperately to make her way back to her realm, and away from the demonic hunter who wanted to catch… and kill… her.

She was just about ready to open her wings and fly away, the moment she arrived at a large glade wide enough to allow her to fly up instead of crashing against the trees when she felt it: He had caught her! The demon slammed her to the ground, and Rey fell heavily, her tiny body being smashed painfully against the hard floor.

He pinned her down cruelly, and Rey desperately tried to squirm away, to kick him off her, but his grip was simply too strong.

She looked up in utter despair, facing her killer, seeing him branding his sharp claws. He was going to murder her, she knew so, but the moment she saw his face, everything changed. He looked so different, yes, but his eyes were the same: Those brown, beautiful eyes.

Ben.

It was Ben!

“Ben?!” She squealed, barely able to breathe in to speak his name. It was him, she just knew it was him! She’d recognize his eyes anywhere, no matter how much time had changed his appearance from a cute boy to a grown demon.

The young man frowned, stopping his attack mid-air and blinked in confusion. He pulled back from her, allowing her to slowly sit down, clearly stunned by her recognizing him.

“Ben, is that really you?” She asked, sitting up and feeling her whole body grow warm by the mere realization that she was finally reuniting with the boy she had loved so much… the boy she still loved. Or rather, now, the man she loved.

“It’s me, Ben. Oh goodness, I can’t believe it’s you! It’s Rey!” She smiled at him, relief washing over her after so many years of waiting. “Don’t you remember me?”

And then she saw it: That smile. That warm, beautiful smile she had missed so much. He had grown up so much, and Rey could barely believe how handsome he had gotten. It was hard looking away from him, and so Rey found herself staring at the dark-haired demon.

Ben lunged forward, but this time, instead of attacking the lithe angel, he hugged her tightly, wrapping his strong arms around her petite shoulders. Rey gasped, but her surprise only lasted a second, before she hugged him back, smiling widely.

“It’s really you” He whispered in her ear, and Rey closed her eyes, losing herself in this perfect moment. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Though Rey would have wanted this hug to last forever (or at least a few more minutes), it was abruptly cut short when Ben heard footsteps rapidly approaching in the distance.

“Kylo!” That horrible hiss was a voice Ben knew all too well, and he immediately understood the danger Rey was in: Snoke was approaching, searching for him. “Kylo Ren, where are you, you foolish boy?!”

“We have to leave,” He told Rey with urgency, breaking off the hug far sooner than either would have wanted to. “Do you trust me?”

“Always” Rey assured him, nodding immediately and without hesitation.

Ben smiled at Rey brightly, and without further warning, picked her up bridal style, opening his dark wings suddenly and flying up into the air. His flight was so quick and accurate, it was clear he had been training to move this quickly for years now.

They soared through the sky, Rey cuddling up to Ben and holding on tightly. Sure, she could fly herself, but she’d rather travel this way, with Ben’s arms wrapped sweetly around her.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ben…” She whispered once more, her smile was sweet and clearly relieved. Ben smiled down at her, nodding at her sentiment.

“We’ve found each other now” He soothed her tenderly, as they arrived back at her home. Ben set Rey down, only a few feet away from the castle, but far enough not to be seen by the royal guards.

He gave her a longful, sweet look, and seemed about ready to fly away once more, when Rey grabbed his hand tightly, stopping him from leaving.

“Ben… please tell me we can see each other soon. I can’t lose you, not again.” She pleaded, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

Ben nodded, patting her hand tenderly to soothe her anxiety.

“Let’s meet tomorrow night in the forest. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no hunter is lurking around. Remember the lake we used to play by? Find me there. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Rey agreed readily, and with a last, wishful smile, Ben flew away into the distance before anyone noticed he had set foot in a kingdom which considered him their enemy.

The young princess bit her lip, staring longingly into the distance as he disappeared from her sight, and turned around to enter the castle. She changed her clothes and slipped into bed, smiling herself to sleep for the first time in years, glad she finally reunited with her best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up the next day feeling renewed. She hadn’t felt this excited and happy in years as if finding Ben had washed away a decade’s worth of pain and grieving.

She smiled to herself as she sat up on her bed, remembering what had happened last night, how Ben had protected her and taken her in his arms so warmly. Just thinking about it made her feel tingly all over. A burden had been removed from her shoulders with a single encounter, and she could barely wait for that night to arrive.

Rey wanted to see Ben again so badly!

She took a long, soothing bath, and got dressed in the gown her handmaid had laid out for her. It was a lilac dress, in her mother’s style. It was the way a queen to be was supposed to dress, after all. She combed her long brown hair into three comfortable and beautiful buns, making sure she looked her best.

Rey heard someone knocking at her door, and she told them to come in, knowing who would be visiting her so early in the morning: As she had guessed, it was Finn and Rose, who usually checked if she had woken up already and let her know what her schedule would be comprised of through the day.

“Well, someone woke up in a merry mood today!” Rose said with surprise but relief. She didn’t like seeing her best friend so sad all the time.

“I’m in a great mood, yes,” Rey replied with a sweet smile, and Finn and Rose exchanged a playful look.

“And why is that?” Finn asked with curiosity, but Rey simply shrugged. She wasn’t ready to tell them about what had happened, even if they were indeed her trusted friends.

Perhaps soon she’d let them know, but for now, it would remain her little secret.

“I’m just doing ok, nothing more” She lied, and brushed past the subject “So, what’s in my schedule for today?”

“Your breakfast is ready, and after you’re done with it, you have a meeting with queen Holdo, which should take up a few hours. After you have two lessons and a few other small tasks, but they should take up most of your day, so I hope that good mood withstands exhaustion!”

Rey chuckled lightly and nodded.

“I’m sure it will don’t worry. Thank you both. I’ll go get breakfast and then meet with the queen.”

The day was indeed busy, and Rey barely had a moment to breathe except when she was enjoying her meals, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was for dusk to finally arrive so she could sneak out and meet Ben all over again.

As she stepped quietly out the castle’s walls and began flying toward the forest, she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She was so excited to meet him again, but also weary he wouldn’t be able to join her. Rey didn’t feel strong enough to lose him all over again!

So her relief was great when she noticed him already sitting by the lake, his dark wings neatly tucked behind his broad back. Rey smiled to herself as she landed by his side, enjoying the sight of his handsome face and his intense brown eyes.

“Hi, Ben” She spoke his name, enjoying the way it rolled over her tongue. She liked it, just as much as she liked him.

“Rey,” He whispered, and he stood up, hugging her close to him. Rey hugged him back tightly, hiding her head on his chest, inhaling his aroma. She felt safe in his arms; Rey felt like she had finally found the place she belonged in.

Eventually, they let go of each other and sat down, holding hands as they stared at the lake. For a brief moment, they were surrounded by silence, but not the awkward type. It was, rather, the type of comfortable silence you enjoyed when you had good company, the kind that made Rey know that even after all these years, Ben was still her best friend… he was still that boy who promised to protect her forever.

He looked so grown up, though, so different and so alike at the same time. Those eyes were the same: she knew it. And that smile, too. His face was more attractive now, the face of a man rather than a boy. But she knew he had been through hell, she could see it in his expression, and in the noticeable scars, he had been branded with.

Rey wondered how many wounds and scars remained hidden by his clothes. The most visible one was on his face, but who knew what his outfit was covering up? The black mark on his cheek looked painful, even if it was clearly wholly healed.

“Ben, I wanted to ask you about something” She finally spoke up, tilting her head to the side.

He looked at her, his gaze so gentle and sweet, and Rey thought to herself she could get lost in those eyes.

“Is everything ok?” He asked with concern, frowning lightly.

“Yes. It is, it really is,” She replied readily, squeezing his hand tenderly and making him smile with relief “I wanted to know what happened all those years ago. The night we were caught… the last night we saw each other”

“I think it’s better we don’t speak about that night, Rey, no good will come of it” Ben sighed and shook his head, as if trying to convince her it was not a subject she wanted to know about, but Rey insisted.

“Please, Ben, I need to know.”

“It was bad, Rey… Snoke is not a gentle Master. He punished me severely, for days on end. He threatened to hurt me even worse if I ever sneaked out again… He threatened to hurt you too” He touched his cheek silently and looked at her silently for a tense moment. “He marked me, making sure I always remembered my own foolishness.”

“It looks so painful…” Rey muttered, running her fingers delicately over it. “Are you alright?”

“It still hurts sometimes. He made sure it would… but over time, it’s gotten better,” Ben explained, as he leaned into her touch. Ben enjoyed her caresses, how warm her skin felt against his.

“I was told I could never see you again, that it was best for me and I’ll see it one day. Oh, Ben, I cried myself to sleep every single night, hoping, wishing that I would see my best friend again… I spent my whole childhood waiting for you”

“I’m here now,” Ben replied sweetly, caressing her hand with his thumb in a way that made Rey feel warm all over. She was so happy to be with him again!

“So… onto merrier subjects…” She mumbled, chuckling lightly to relieve tension. “What are you up to now?”

“I’m continuing my training. I’m next in line to become the ruler of the demon realm.” He explained matter-of-factly, but frowned quietly, staring at the lake. “Before I take the throne, though, I must complete my training, but Snoke won’t tell me what my final test is yet. It worries me, to be honest…”

The pair of old friends continued to chat for a while, even as darkness surrounded them. Neither cared it was getting late.

Eventually, though, Rey rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, seeking for comfort, and Ben was all too glad to grant it to her, wrapping his strong arm around her. They sat for a while cuddling up to each other, merely enjoying the fact that they could finally be together again.

Rey didn’t quite realize when it happened, but she began to doze off on Ben’s shoulder, her eyes flickering shut as she began to fall asleep leaning against him. He was so warm, and she felt so safe in his arms, it was easy taking a short nap there.

Ben smiled down at his sleeping princess, brushing her russet hair off her lovely face.

“I’ll take you home, Rey, I want to make sure you get home safe” He whispered in her ear. Rey opened her eyes lazily, half-asleep, but nodded at his offer.

Once again Ben picked her up bridal style, which Rey absolutely adored. She felt like all her worries were washed away whenever he held her that way!

They soared through the sky, and Rey simply cuddled up to him, his strong arms keeping her from slipping from his grip.

Eventually, though, they arrived at her castle. As it was late at night, no one noticed him landing on her room’s balcony. Ben set her down on the floor carefully, and they hugged tightly, knowing it was time to say goodbye.

For now, anyway.

Rey didn’t want Ben to leave: If it were up to her, she’d stay by his side forever. She was confident it was where she belonged! For now, though, with the ongoing war between angels and demons, such an open relationship was impossible to achieve.

“Meet me again tomorrow, Rey. Same place, same time, alright? I’ll be waiting for you,” Ben asked, holding her close for a moment longer, not quite ready to let go of her.

“I’ll be there; I promise,” Rey nodded eagerly.

Reluctantly, they let go of each other, and Rey stood there, staring into the night sky, as she saw Ben fly away into the distance.

Smiling to herself, she slowly made her way into the bedroom, undressing and slipping into her comfortable, large bed. She closed her eyes, sighing like a woman in love, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW!!

From the very moment Rey woke up, she could hardly wait for the day to be over! She jumped to her feet, filled with energy and glee, bursting with a kind of will to live she hadn’t enjoyed in years. Though she had never been a depressed or morose young woman, she had never been quite so optimistic and happy either.

Now, though? Now she felt like she could take on anything life put in front of her, and she’d do it with a big smile on her face.

After bathing and getting dressed, Rose and Finn entered her room, as they did often to check on her and assist her in setting her schedule for the day. Both her friends seemed delighted by the realization that her good mood had not been a one-time thing. 

“You are in a merry mood today, Rey!” Finn remarked, offering the princess a relieved smile. For the longest time, he had been worried to see her unwilling to smile as often as she did as a child, and seeing this shift in her attitude was absolutely great.

“You really do, I’m so happy to see you this way” Rose added and gave her a conspiratory grin. “So… are you ready to tell us why you look so happy?”

“Not yet” Rey chuckled, her smile bright and sweet, but she wasn’t ready yet to let them in on the secret. “Soon, though: I promise!”

“Alright, as you wish, princess” Rose chuckled back and opened the heavy binder with the princess’ activities for the day. They went over it, noting that she’d be heavily busy till late in the evening. Rey didn’t seem to care, in fact, she was relieved to have something to occupy her mind with until night time came!

“I should go!” Rey commented, looking at the time. “I shouldn’t keep my mother waiting”

And so the three friends parted ways. Holdo was waiting for her, as usual, in her audience hall, where she held most of her meetings. The grand table where she strategized with her generals were filled with maps and scribblings.

“Rey, you look lovely today” Queen Holdo greeted the princess, standing up to wrap her arms around Rey and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Though Holdo was her adoptive mother, no one would deny her affection for the young girl was very much real. 

“Thank you. You look beautiful as well” She looked over at the papers and maps on the table and chuckled lightly “And very busy too!”

They continued to speak for a while, sharing tea while they addressed the issues Holdo wanted to discuss with the queen-to-be, when Holdo leaned closer to Rey, dedicating a pleasant smile to her adoptive daughter.

“You look quite energetic today, Rey.” She praised the young girl. It was clear Holdo didn’t suspect something was amiss, as her remark was merely conversational, and her tone was pleasant. “I like seeing you this way. It makes me very happy”

Rey smiled back at the queen and nodded, replying quickly to avoid raising any suspicions:

“Thank you, mother.” Rey, however, quickly changed the subject just in case, and they once again focused on the task at hand.

The rest of the day, just as she had been warned, was awfully busy, and she rushed from meeting to lesson and onto another meeting until the late hours of the evening, just before sunset. Rey was growing more and more excited with each passing hour, and she could hardly wait for the appointed time to finally arrive.

Once her day was over, she retreated to her bedroom, excusing herself from dinner. She claimed to be exhausted from her long day, and thus knew no one would bother her while she rested, which was the perfect excuse!

She made sure no one was looking and flew away from her balcony, soaring toward the forest with a bright, excited smile upon her full lips. The moment she landed, she saw him, standing there close to the lake… their lake.

“Ben!” She squealed with delight, jumping into his arms. They hugged tightly, relieved to once again be meeting even though they had seen each other only the previous night. 

“Rey, I’m so glad you could make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“So… how was your day? I hope you didn’t have any troubles?”

“Not at all. No one suspects I’m sneaking out at night, and my day was good. Long and busy, but good! How about yours?”

“Tiresome, as well” He mumbled back, not really going on about having a good day. Ben’s days under Snoke’s wing were rarely great, but none of it mattered: when Rey was around, his whole world brightened up. “So… I’ve been thinking, while I waited. How we used to play games here, run around… It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“So much fun” She replied, looking around for an instant. She could almost listen to them as little children giggling and rushing around the forest.

“Would you like to do it again?” 

She gave him a quizzical look, her smile growing.

“Play?”

“Yes, why not?” He asked, his grin cheeky and oh-so-cute. Rey thought he looked so handsome when he smiled that way!

“What did you have in mind?”

“A chasing game… I’ll even give you a ten-second start” He teased her, and Rey giggled, nodding with enthusiasm. “Then go. I’ll count to ten and follow behind you!”

Rey, still grinning widely, began rushing away from Ben, trying to get as good a head start as she could. Exactly ten seconds later, she could hear his footsteps moving behind her. Determined to win this silly little game, Rey continued to run, making sure to dodge him if he moved too close to her.

They were giggling and chuckling just as they did when they were children, and at one point Ben almost managed to grab her left wing. Rey squealed and flickered it fast, managing to evade his grip and she jumped away, making him grunt a chuckle as he tried harder to get ahold of the beautiful angel.

Finally, though, after a few adrenaline-filled minutes rushing away from her best friend, Rey stopped to rest, exhausted from running and completely out of breath. She crouched in an area filled with bushes which allowed her some camouflage, remaining silent as a mouse, looking around trying to figure out where Ben was. 

For the longest time, she remained there, perfectly still, yet couldn’t hear as much as a footstep, and began growing weary.

“Ben?” She called out, looking around with a concerned brow. It was then that he jumped out of his own hiding place, jumping out from behind a bush and falling on top of the pretty angel, who gasped and tried to break loose. This only made them roll on the ground several times, chuckling and struggling until Ben finally gained the upper hand.

Ben ended up landing on top of her, pinning her down on the floor, out of breath and holding himself up with his arms.

They began to laugh brightly, feeling excited and happy as they did when they were kids… but little by little the laughter began to die off, and they realized just how close they were to one another, their bodies brushing, their lips inches from each other’s faces. 

Ben, unable to resist temptation any further, leaned forward, slamming his lips onto her own, kissing Rey deeply and passionately. Rey kissed him back without hesitation, feeling his tongue brushing against her own, making her heart skip a wonderful beat.

As they continued to kiss deeply, Rey slid her legs open for him to position himself better between her thighs. Ben leaned forward, against her, and began -slowly, at first- rubbing his body against Rey's. They could both feel their skin grow flushed and hot, as Ben effectively dry humped her. Rey let out a soft moan against his lips, but soon even this wasn’t enough for her. She needed the real thing, and she needed it so bad!

"I want you to be my first," Rey said shyly, pleading with him to take her virginity. Rey placed her hands on his chest, "Please, I only want you. It's always been yours to take, no one else”

These words seemed to steal Ben’s breath away, and he nodded at once. They began helping each other get undress, fingers brushing and pressing against each other’s blushed skin as they fell back on the floor completely naked. Ben found his way between her thighs once more, his manhood stiff and ready to enjoy the wonderful depths of Rey’s body. He was so handsome, muscular and fit, and Rey was so petite and beautiful in his arms. He wanted to take her, to make love to her and show her how much he loved her.

"Would you please be gentle at first?" Rey asked, a little concerned about this being her first time. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her, but she needed to be realistic. He was lined up with her entrance, and already she was worried it would hurt

He kissed her tenderly, brushing his fingers down her body and resting them on her round, gorgeous breasts. 

“It’s my first time too, Rey. I’m not sure what I’m doing, but… we can learn together. I’ll be gentle, I swear” He replied warmly, feeling sheepish about not having more experience. Her sweet smile, though, reassured the demon, and he smiled back.

It was hard not pushing himself all the way inside her at once since it felt so amazing from the start, but Ben wanted to take care of her and make sure she enjoyed it as much as he did. He pushed himself inside her, stopping when he noticed Rey wincing in pain. He gently peppered her lips and cheeks with sweet kisses, brushing his fingers around her nipple to make her feel better, giving her time to adjust to his girth inside her.

It took Rey a few seconds to feel the pain slowly receded, and she breathed out in relief, opening her eyes and staring straight into his gorgeous brown gaze.

“It’s ok… I’m ok” She assured him, and Ben began to move once more, buttoning up inside her, feeling his entire length buried to the hilt into her tight sex. “Oh… Oh, god Ben! Please fuck me” She pleaded with him, feeling a warm tingle rush up and down her body.

She rolled her fingers up his back, grabbing him tightly and pushing him back inside as he pulled almost all the way out, establishing a faster and passionate rhythm that had the demon and angel panting in each other’s arms.

He thrust into her time and time again, feeling Rey shift her hips underneath him with each new push, groaning in pleasure as he fucked her.

The pleasure continued to peak further and further, their moans filling the forest around them, hands exploring each other’s bodies as he continued to push himself inside her with increasing speed, panting as he felt himself growing closer and closer to an orgasm.

When Rey tensed underneath him, moaning his name in pleasure and her sex began to clench around him viciously, he wondered if she was as close to having an orgasm as he was. He wouldn’t have to wait too long for confirmation.

“Oh---Oh, Ben! Faster! I’m… I’m so close!”

Ben readily obeyed, beginning to fuck Rey fast and hard, feeling her whole body tensing as she cried out his name, moaning wildly. Her sex clenched around his manhood, milking him for all he had, pushing him over the edge as she experienced her very first orgasm. He came with a loud grunt, joining her pleasure as they melted in each other’s arms passionately.

“Rey… Oh, Rey” He whispered in her ear as he collapsed on top of her. Rey winced lightly and he sheepishly grinned at her, pulling himself off Rey, and laying on the ground by her side. “Sorry, beautiful”

Wrapping his strong arm around her petite body, he pulled her closer, prompting a happy Rey to cuddle up to him, closing her eyes and inhaling his aroma.

“I love you, Rey….” He whispered as he peppered her forehead with sweet little kisses, making Rey stare up at him in a mix of surprise and delight.

“I love you too, Ben. I truly do” She whispered back, staring deep into his eyes. She felt complete now like she had finally reunited with her soulmate.

Neither of them wanted to move from that perfect time and place, but after a while, both of them knew it was high time Rey returned to the castle. Reluctantly, they sat up, unwrapping their arms from one another, and began getting dressed, unable to stop smiling.

“Let me take you home, Rey” Ben asked chivalrously, and Rey immediately agreed. She loved flying across the sky in Ben’s arms, even if she could have done it herself. It just felt so romantic and perfect.

So Ben picked her up bridal style and together they soared toward the queen’s castle. It was late enough that no one could just stare up and see a demon entering the angelic territory, so they knew they were safe… at least for now. All too soon, they arrived at Rey’s balcony. They were both reluctant to part ways for the night: Rey and Ben had shared such a perfect moment together, and leaving each other’s side seemed like a strange kind of torture.

“Goodnight, Rey” He muttered reluctantly, opening his wings to fly away, but was stopped by Rey tightly clinging onto his hand. “Rey?”

“Please don’t leave, Ben. I’m not ready for you to leave me tonight”

“But… It’s dangerous. Someone could see us. Someone could notice I’m missing”

“I want you to stay with me. I want to sleep by your side, cuddle with you all night long” She pleaded, giving him a cute puppy-eyed stare which he couldn’t resist as much as he tried.

“Rey, please don’t ask this of me. Ask anything else and I’ll do it for you, but not this”

“All I want is this, Ben. All I want is for you to stay” She begged sweetly, and Ben felt his resolve grow weaker and weaker.

“How can I refuse such sweet words?” He asked, and she smiled brightly. If he had any resolve left, that smile had destroyed it. “Fine, I’ll stay with you tonight”

Rey jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, making this strong, tall demon melt oh so sweetly for her.

They walked into the bedroom, where the princess made sure to lock her door before getting out of her dirty dress and into her nightgown, a beautiful lilac outfit which had Ben staring at her with utter delight.

“You are gorgeous” He mumbled, and Rey couldn’t help but giggle. She moved closer to him, helping Ben take off his own clothes until he was stripped down to his underwear, before guiding him to her bed, holding his hand gently.

“I love you so much, Ben. I’m so glad we found each other again” She whispered, staring deep into his brown eyes, having missed him so much that she couldn’t even put it into words.

“I love you too, Rey” 

They cuddled up, exhausted by their long day. Rey rested her head on his broad chest, and Ben wrapped his arms and wings around the love of his life, feeling like he finally had found the place he belonged in. Closing their eyes, it took them almost no time to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

It was early the next morning when Rey opened her eyes after the most amazing night of her life and was so happy to find herself resting on Ben’s chest. She looked up at him, enjoying the sight of him sleeping.

Right then, she noticed him snoring and giggled to herself. He was so adorable! He was clearly still sound asleep, and she wanted to wake him up in a special manner.

It took her only a moment to figure out the best way to wake him up in a sensual way that would show him just how much she cared about him.

Rey slipped her finger softly down his body and into his underwear. She could feel his manhood resting against his thigh, and wrapped her fingers around his girth delicately, not yet experienced enough to know exactly how much pressure to apply so it felt pleasurable. Rey was eager to learn by his side.

She began moving her hand delicately up and down his length, stroking him with increasing excitement. She felt him grow stiff against her fingers, and after a few seconds, Ben began to moan softly. Rey gazed up at him, continuing moving her hand up and down his erection, only to find him awake and staring at her with a coy grin.

“Good morning” He whispered tenderly, and Rey leaned up to kiss him, but continued to stroke him, enjoying his reaction to her attentions.

“Hey there” She replied tenderly, kissing his lips warmly and feeling a drop of precum oozing down her hand. He continued to gasp, making her smile wider still. “Does it feel nice?”

“It’s amazing… you are amazing, Rey” He replied, panting as he rolled his fingers up and down her body hotly.

She slipped his underwear down his legs, and climbed on top of him, needing so badly to feel Ben inside her. Rey’s thighs trembled, aching from the night before. She was slightly sore, but at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to feel Ben back inside her.

The beautiful angelic princess took off her nightgown, letting Ben enjoy her naked body, blushing all over but adoring the attention.

Still a little unsure of how to start, Rey stroked him a bit further, feeling his precum ooze down her hand and onto the bed underneath them. She adjusted her body over his manhood and pressed the bulbous head against her already soaked sex.

Using her own weight to help, she moved lower, penetrating herself with his hard cock slowly. Inch by inch she accepted him in her tight sex, enveloping him in her wetness. It felt so amazing!

Rey placed her hands on his chest to keep balance, and Ben began allowing his hands to roam all over her body, focusing particularly on her perky breasts and playfully pinching and rubbing her hard nipples.

"Oh, God..." Rey moaned, her nails starting to dig into his skin as he pushed his hips up whenever she moved down against him. Ben was in so deep, it felt so amazingly good, and she almost didn’t feel any pain at all, even if it was only her second time laying with a man.

She began to bounce on him more enthusiastically, with Ben thrusting up into her as well. They both moaned in each other’s arms, gasping and panting with arousal.

“Oh, Ben, Ben!” She squealed, his name rolling so easily down her tongue. “It feels amazing”

“Rey” He grunted, panting her name in ways that drove the young princess crazy “I love you”

“I---I love you too!” She replied between moans, barely able to speak anything but his name any longer. “Ben… Ben…”

Her breasts jiggled in his hands, her ass bumping over and over against his legs. As innocent looking as the sweet angel was, there was a beautiful sensuality to the way she jumped on his erection, delirious with pleasure.

Rey was so wrapped up in enjoying her morning with Ben that she completely forgot about her usual routine: Most importantly, the fact that Finn and Rose came to check on her every single day after she took her bath completely slipped her mind.

Finn and Rose walked down the corridor while they talked about their own schedule for the day, and how happy they had been noticing their princess lately. Rey was their dearest friend, and having her smiling in this way every single day was a great relief indeed.

“Do you think Rey will be as gleeful as yesterday this morning?” Rose asked Finn, wondering inwardly what could make the young princess smile so brightly.

“I sure hope so!” Finn replied, stopping in front of Rey’s bedroom door and promptly getting ready to knock on it. Before he could, though, Rose grabbed his hand, stopping him promptly.

“Wait! Do you hear that?” She asked, frowning lightly as she listened to the noises that were coming from inside the bedroom.

Finn and Rose looked at each other as they heard Rey’s voice clearly moaning a name, over and over again.

“Ben, oh Ben… Ben, Ben!” She squealed and panted behind the closed door.

“What’s going on?” Rose asked, clearly worried, and Finn frowned in utter confusion. Neither one of them had ever heard of anyone named Ben, after all.

Finn attempted to open the door, but he found it locked tightly. Rey continued to moan that name repeatedly, and Finn attempted to force the door to open a few more times before finally giving up.

“We should look for the queen. Something is amiss here. Rey would never lock herself up this way!” Rose mumbled, worriedly, and Finn promptly nodded.

“Let’s go at once. The queen will want to know about this. She must have a key to the princess’ room!”

And so both of them rushed away, worried about their friend, in search of Queen Holdo.

“Your Highness” Rose curtseyed carefully, but in a rushed manner, not waiting for the queen to grant them an audience as they usually would have. She was sitting in the throne room, holding an audience. The queen stared at Rose with a worried frown: If she interrupted a meeting in this way, something must be wrong with the princess, it was the only explanation even before Rose started talking. “I am sorry to interrupt your audience, but we believe there might be something wrong with the princess”

Holdo nodded and waved for those in the throne room to leave for the time being. Rose and Finn approached the throne, and the queen leaned forward, giving them a worried look.

“Is Rey alright?”

“We aren’t sure, your highness” Finn explained “We heard odd sounds coming from her room, and her door is locked”

“Rey never locks her door” Rose chimed in, and bit her lip, giving Finn a little look as if wondering if she should explain further. Finn nodded, and she turned back to the queen. “She keeps saying this name over and over again… Ben”

That was the moment Holdo’s eyes went wide with shock. Without explaining to the young man and woman why she had been so shocked by the mentioning of this name, she began rushing toward the princess’ bedroom. Finn and Rose followed swiftly behind.

Queen Holdo searched for the key to Rey’s room, her hand trembling slightly. If this was true, if Rey truly was speaking to this demon boy, this could only be bad news.

Meanwhile, inside her room, Ben and Rey had already shared a mind-blowing orgasm together, clinging to each other’s naked body in the throes of passion, and were now getting dressed. Though neither of them wanted to say goodbye quite yet, they knew the time to do so had arrived.

“Thank you for staying last night. I truly needed to sleep in your arms” Rey whispered, giving Ben a sweet kiss as he buttoned up his shirt, and he kissed her back tenderly. The beautiful princess giggled softly, adding: “And this morning wasn’t half bad either”

“It was incredible. You are incredible” Ben replied earnestly, caressing her cheek softly.

Their perfect moment together was interrupted abruptly, however: The door opened suddenly, and in stormed the queen, followed by the confused-looking Finn and Rose.

As they were bidding each other goodbye, Holdo caught them hugging each other in the middle of Rey’s room. Finn and Rose gasped in utter shock at the sight of a demon! It was preposterous, for an adult demon to be standing in the angel’s royal castle!

“Mother!” Rey screamed in surprise, letting go of Ben and standing in front of him protectively. Holdo stretched her arm out to Rey, pale with concern and anger.

“Step away from that demon at once, Rey! Come here!” She insisted, motioning with her hand so that Rey came to her.

“No, mother, I can’t do that!” Rey replied sharply, moving a step away from the queen. She needed to make her understand Ben was not like other demons. He was different… and she was his.

“It’s an order from your queen, Rey!” Holdo insisted, putting her foot down. Rey wouldn’t have refused such a command any other time, but at that moment, she could not possibly obey.

“No!” She said once more, standing her ground and protecting her beloved Ben.

Finn rushed forward, ready to make his queen’s command be obeyed: He grabbed the princess by her arm, tightly and without any real gentleness, pulling her away from Ben. Finn was not only making sure the princess obeyed the queen, but earnestly worried about his friend, and standing so close to a demon was incredibly dangerous!

Rey screamed out in pain as her arm was twisted, and this was more than Ben could take.

Ben’s eyes went red, his face contorting in anger, as he lunged at Finn, forcing him to let go of Rey’s arm and pinning him violently to the floor, using his wings to increase the force in which he hurled the young angel around.

The demon wrapped his hands around Finn’s throat and began choking him, sinking his fingers and claws against Finn’s neck. Queen Holdo gasped at this sudden and horrible attack and attempted in vain to pull the young demon away from her subject.

Ben was not having it: He was going to murder Finn for hurting his beloved Rey and there was nothing the queen could do to stop him! He kicked her away with his foot, kicking back with surprising strength. Rey gasped at the scene unfolding before her eyes, and screamed out:

“Ben, please stop!” She tried to grab at him, wanting to soothe him and finally bring some calmness to this situation, but nothing went the way she had wished it would.

Trying to get whoever was grabbing at him off, Ben pulled his free hand backward, scratching Rey’s arm with his sharp, cruel claws, and making her shriek in pain. It was at that very second that Ben realized it was Rey who he had hurt. The woman he loved!

Ben finally let go of Finn, shocked and filled with guilt, and turned to look at the harmed young angel, his eyes returning swiftly to his normal color. He stared at the gashes on her arm and gasped, guilt covering his expression.

“Rey! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” But before he could even finish speaking, he jumped to his feet. Rey noticed the tears in his lovely brown eyes. It was clear he had not meant to harm her!

Without uttering another word, Ben bolted for the balcony and jumped out, his wings opening in a sudden and practiced moment, allowing him to fly away with incredible speed. After all, Ben had been trained for many years to be in peak physical condition.

“Rose, take Finn to the infirmary at once!” The queen reacted immediately, seeing the blood pouring from the young angel’s neck.

Rose helped Finn to his feet and rushed out with him, being followed by a guard who helped her drag him. Two guards rushed in to try and help -all too late as everything had happened so fast-, but queen Holdo ordered them away.

“I need to speak to my daughter alone”

She turned to face Rey, staring at the princess with pure anger. Rey’s arm was bleeding, but not so much that she required urgent medical attention. It was clear she’d be left with a scar once the cut healed.

“Are you insane, Rey? How could you have brought that demon into our castle?!”

“I love him, mother! I love him and I already lost him once, all those years ago! I’m not letting go of him again now, no matter what you say!”

“He is a demon, Rey! A cruel, insane, war-waging demon! Like the lot of them! Look what he did to your arm, and how he harmed your friend!”

“It was an accident…” Rey mumbled, looking down at her arm. It stung badly, but she didn’t care. Ben hadn’t meant to hurt her.

“And what about what he did to Finn? Don’t you care about the lives of your friends… your future subjects?”

“Of course I care! Ben got angry, my queen… he saw Finn grab at me and wanted to protect me. He didn’t mean to hurt him badly!” Rey replied immediately.

Holdo shook her head in frustration, motioning toward Rey’s arm.

“Come here, let me take a look at your cut”

Rey nodded quietly, and let the queen take care of her arm. The queen bandaged it up, clearly worried about her daughter.

“Rey…” She finally spoke again, after a moment of silence. “What was that boy doing here in your room? Finn and Rose said you were moaning that demon’s name! Please tell me it’s not what I’m imagining, Rey”

The princess blushed profusely, looking away from her mother’s stern gaze.

“Tell me what was going on!”

“I… Well, I was having sex with him, my queen…” She mumbled, clearly embarrassed to have to say it out loud like that.

“You have betrayed your kind, Rey!” Holdo gasped, shocked and disgusted at her adoptive daughter’s actions. “How could you have stooped so low?!”

Rey went pale with anger, her skin going from bright red to suddenly white as snow. She pursed her lips and stood up, moving away from the queen.

“I don’t care about any of that! And I’m going to go find Ben whether you like it or not!”

Before Holdo could attempt to stop her, Rey rushed toward the window, flying away promptly. In the distance, she could hear the queen screaming at her to come back, calling her name, but Rey didn’t stop and she didn’t hesitate. Rey was determined to find Ben and find a way to remain by his side.

It took her a few hours and exhausting searching, but finally Rey managed to find Ben sitting by the lake, covering his face with his hands, clearly sobbing. The princess landed in front of him, heartbroken to see him so sad.

She gently knelt by his side, moving one of his hands away from his face, noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes red and swollen.

“Ben…” She mumbled, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen” He whispered, looking at her with guilt-filled eyes.

“It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to do it”

Ben shook his head, and moved away from her sweet touch, standing up. Rey moved to follow him, but Ben stepped sharply away.

“No, Rey. I can’t do this anymore: I can’t put you in danger like this. It’s not safe for us to be together any longer”

“Don’t be silly, Ben! We can make this work!” She replied, trying to hold his hand, but Ben wouldn’t let her.

“This war will never stop, Rey. It will always keep us apart, and I just can’t find a way to solve it. We’ll never be able to be happy together. I need to leave”

“No!” She screamed, sobbing silently, trying to make him understand how much his words were hurting her. “I can’t lose you all over again. Not after finding you after all these years!”

Ben sighed heavily, taking off his coat and offering it to Rey, who grabbed it with confusion.

“I want you to keep it. Something to remember me by” He explained. Rey sobbed quietly, and he wanted nothing but to hold her and comfort her but stopped himself from moving closer to her. “This is for the best. I will always love you, Rey. Always”

And just like that… Ben flew away, leaving a heartbroken Rey behind, staring at the love of her life rushing away from her side.

She sat by the lake silently, sobbing her eyes out, feeling her heart being torn to pieces, completely unaware that Snoke, the emperor of the demon realm, was watching them the whole time, hiding cunningly behind nearby bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey couldn’t stop crying. She had barely slept at all the night before, clinging onto Ben’s coat and sobbing into it miserably. She wanted so badly to go back to him, to hold him close and tell him she’d never, ever forget about him.

He was gone, though, and there was nothing she could do to change it.

It was close to midday when queen Holdo entered her room, but Rey didn’t even look up to greet her adoptive mother. Holdo felt awful about seeing her daughter that upset and unhappy. It broke her heart to witness Rey sob with such sorrow.

“Rey, darling…” Holdo spoke tenderly, but Rey didn’t even look up. She didn’t acknowledge her mother’s presence. “We should speak. Sit down and we’ll share a nice cup of tea together. We’ll sort through all of this”

Rey, however, didn’t reply. She refused to do anything but cling to Ben’s coat and ignore the queen. Holdo attempted a few more times to get the young princess to reply to her, but it was all a moot point by then.

“I’ll be back later today” Holdo said, caressing Rey’s shoulder with motherly affection. She sighed heavily at Rey’s lack of reaction.

This truly wasn’t what Holdo wanted to happen when she forbid the princess from seeing that demon, but she knew in the end it was what was best for her only child and the heir to the throne.

The minutes slipped into hours and Rey felt too heartbroken to even move, to let anyone in. Rose tried to come in and speak to her, but to no avail: The princess was not available even to her closest friends.

It was almost nighttime when she heard a slight tapping at her balcony door. Could it be…? Could Ben have come back to talk to her? Could he have understood that his decision was too harmful for both of them?

She gazed up, but she could not see his figure through the closed curtains. So, cautiously, Rey stood up and stepped toward the balcony, trying to catch a glimpse of her handsome demon. The tapping became more insistent, and Rey could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

It had to be Ben, she just knew it must be him! He was coming back and they’d spend the rest of their lives together, even if her mother didn’t approve!

Rey stepped outside onto her balcony, looking around with growing anxiety and hopes.

“Ben?” She cried out, wondering if he had gotten tired of waiting and just flown away. “Ben, is it you? Where are you?”

No one answered, though, and she moved closer to the balcony’s rail, looking out into the distance with a heavy heart.

Suddenly, however, she heard a harsh thumb behind her, but before she could even attempt to turn around, someone covered her mouth with cruel and boney fingers, stopping her from screaming for help.

“Ben isn’t here to save you any longer” Snoke’s unmistakable and evil voice whispered in her ear, in a way that made her skin crawl.

She was in great danger, and standing mere feet away from safety! How could she have been so utterly foolish to fall for such a trick?!

Rey attempted in vain to struggle, but Snoke’s powers were simply too strong for her: He managed to knock her out using his demonic magic, making her head spin around as if she had been smashed by a massive hammer on both her temples. She barely mumbled a few incoherent words as he let go of her mouth and threw her onto his shoulder.

Rey could do nothing as he flew away into the horizon, with the princess on tow. He was taking her into the terrifying demonic empire, and there wasn’t a thing she could do to stop him.

For what seemed like hours, she was dragged through the air by this deformed, cruel demon. It most likely were merely a handful of minutes, but it felt like much, much longer. She felt dizzy and weakened, and every time she attempted to struggle once more, she experienced that same sharp, debilitating mental blow all over again.

Finally, though, they arrived at their destination, merely feet away from a massive and terrible dark castle. It was the equivalent of Holdo’s keep in the demon realm, and if Rey’s home was beautiful and inviting, this place was anything but that.

She trembled and shook her head in distress as Snoke tied her to a pole, rendering her completely and utterly helpless.

“You wait here, little princess. You’ll face your destiny soon enough” Snoke mocked her cruelly, stepping away from her side, knowing there was nowhere for her to run.

Though Rey attempted in vain to break loose from her bounds, she soon discovered it was impossible for her to do so without outside help. Rey sobbed once more, now both fearing for her life and missing her darling Ben terribly.

Meanwhile, Snoke found Ben sitting in his bedroom crying, all by himself. The emperor huffed in disgust, making his young apprentice look up at his Master.

“Pathetic. You look like a big baby, sobbing and wallowing in self pity. Enough of all that. The time for your final test has arrived, so clean up your face and start acting like the demon you are supposed to”

Reluctantly, Ben stood up and cleaned his face, following behind Snoke as he had his whole life. He had nothing to lose any longer now that he didn’t have Rey in his life, so why wouldn’t he just accept his fate and fulfill this last test as he had all the previous ones?

When he arrived at the outside courtyard, Ben could barely believe his eyes. There, merely a few feet before him, was Rey, sobbing and weakened. The moment their eyes met, Rey screamed out his name in distress.

“Ben! Ben, please help me!” She pleaded desperately, and Ben took a step forward, but Snoke immediately stopped him.

“Shut up!” He hissed at Rey, who whimpered and trembled, pulling at her restraints. The emperor handed his apprentice the ancient, massive sword countless demon leaders had used before his time, and Ben held it in confusion. “This girl… this angel… is your weakness. The only thing standing between you and your destiny, Kylo Ren. She is a sign of your bleeding heart, but if you dispose of her, if you destroy her, you’ll finally be strong enough to become who you are meant to: The emperor”

Ben shook his head, shocked by these words, but Snoke wouldn’t stop talking.

“You will become stronger, a powerful leader. You were raised for this moment, everything has led you to this pivotal turning point”

“I can’t…” Ben murmured, his eyes glossy with tears.

“Fool! Can’t you see she doesn’t love you? A pretty little thing like her falling for a dark-hearted demon like you? She is using you, Kylo. She manipulates you, she always has. All she cares about is winning this war, and if she has you in her pocket, she can manipulate you into surrendering, into being so weak you’ll hand everything over to her and that bitch queen she serves”

“Ben, you know that’s not true!” Rey sobbed, and tried desperately to rush to him, but her restraints kept her from moving more than a few inches from the pole.

Snoke hissed at her once more in irritation, shrieking for the princess to shut up and stop trying to manipulate his apprentice.

“I love you! I always have, and I always will!” She continued speaking, ignoring Snoke’s threats. “He is just trying to manipulate you, brainwash you. He is pure evil, but you are different, Ben! You are better than him!”

There was a moment of tense silence as both Snoke and Rey stared at a pale-faced Ben, until he finally took a step forward, grabbing his sword tightly.

“I know what I must do now. You are right, master. This is my destiny. What I was always meant to do” Ben spoke coldly, pointing his sword to Rey.

It was right then and there that her heart broke. There was nothing she could do now to get Ben back, or return to her life. She was going to be murdered by the love of her life, Rey realized, and she couldn’t even bring herself to cry any longer.

She just stared down at the floor, accepting this was it. This was how her young life ended.

“I cannot be betrayed!” Snoke laughed cruelly, pointing at Rey and turning his back to Ben “You stupid angel, can’t you see? My power is absolute!”

Ben rushed forward, seemingly ready to stab Rey to death, but instead swinging his sword to the side at the last moment. Its sharp edge hit Snoke’s neck with the precision only years of practice could allow, effectively splitting the emperor’s body from his head.

Rey opened her eyes cautiously having heard the loud thud, and was shocked to see Snoke’s dead body laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own dark and putrid blood. She gasped in confusion as Ben moved toward her, dropping the sword on the floor and beginning to untie her from the pole she was strapped to.

“Ben! You---you didn’t kill me!” She squealed, still too surprised to comprehend everything that had just occurred.

Ben helped her to her feet and they hugged tenderly, almost losing themselves in each other’s arms.

“I would never hurt you, Rey.” He replied earnestly before kissing her profusely, tightly embracing his beloved. It was only once they were both out of breath that he slipped away from her soft lips. “I’m not going to let Snoke control my life any longer. Today his reign of terror has ended at last. He won’t harm anyone any longer”

“I love you, Ben…” She whispered, tenderly caressing Ben’s cheek, still trembling but slowly recovering from the shock.

“I love you too, Rey. I always have… always will”

Without missing another moment, Ben picked Rey up bridal style and flew away into the distance, toward her own home, away from this terrible empire he had grown up in.

This time when they got to her balcony, though, the guards were too alert to miss their arrival. It took but a few seconds for queen Holdo to burst into her bedroom. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it was clear she had been sobbing nonstop since she noticed Rey had gone missing.

“Rey!” The queen screamed, rushing to her daughter’s side and hugging her with great relief to see the girl she had raised almost since birth alive and well. This time, Rey hugged the queen back, and soothed her tenderly.

“I’m ok, mother… I’m alright. But it was thanks to Ben, I wouldn’t be alive if he hadn’t saved me”

Holdo looked at Rey with shock, growing even paler than before.

“What do you mean?”

“Emperor Snoke tried to get me killed, but it was Ben who saved me. He murdered his own ruler to rescue me, mother. He is the only reason I stand before you now”

Holdo was clearly shocked by this news, and turned to see Ben beginning to walk toward the balcony’s edge, clearly ready to leave for good this time.

Rey didn’t allow this to happen, rushing toward her beloved and grabbing his arm tightly, hugging onto him in despair.

“Please!” She pleaded, her eyes suddenly watery all over again. “I can’t lose you again, Ben. Don’t leave me!”

Holdo witnessed this display of pure love for an instant, before sighing to herself and stepping closer to the star crossed lovers.

“Rey, I need to talk to Ben for a moment… alone”

Rey turned to the queen worriedly, and bit her lower lip, unsure of what she should do, but Holdo soothed her worries with a warm nod.

“It’s ok. Leave us alone for a moment, everything is going to be alright”

Reluctantly, Rey agreed to her mother’s request and let go of Ben, who gulped and followed Holdo toward the inner gardens.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before the queen turned to face the young demon who seemed to love her only daughter so dearly.

“Young man, I need to know: Do you truly love my daughter?”

Ben stared at her, stunned, but nodded earnestly and promptly replied:

“I love Rey more than I love my own life, your highness. I could never bare to hurt her” He offered her a meaningful look, hoping she understood he was speaking the whole truth. Ben hesitated for an instant before adding: “I want to apologize for the way I behaved. I let my anger get the best of me and I hurt the angel who was only following his queen’s orders. It was wrong of me to do so. I am truly sorry about my hotheaded reaction”

Holdo seemed to consider his words, staring openly at the young demon, as if judging if he was telling the truth or putting up an act for her.

Finally, she nodded, and slowly smiled.

“I hate seeing my daughter unhappy. I only want to keep her safe, that is the only reason why I refused to let her get close to you. I believed you would end up harming her. Now I can see you make her happier than I have ever seen her. You have my blessing to be with my daughter, Ben”

He smiled, surprised and relieved, nodding at her blessing, and he bowed politely to her.

“Queen Holdo, now that Emperor Snoke is dead, I am the new leader of the demon empire. I want this war to end at once. Too many demons and angels have died, and it’s time to put an end to it”

“I couldn’t agree more” The queen replied, and they sat together at the summer garden, finally declaring a centuries old war over in a single afternoon.

Eventually, Ben returned to Rey’s room, who immediately jumped to her feet upon seeing him walking through the door.

“So?!” She asked, barely able to contain her anxiety “What happened?!”

Ben told his beloved about the good news: How the war was finally over, how he had apologized to her mother and how they now had the queen’s blessing to be together.

Rey smiled gleefully and jumped into Ben’s arms, kissing him passionately, relieved they could finally be together and no longer needed to hide from the world.

She locked her bedroom door behind her, knowing this time no one would come knocking. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they stumbled toward her bed and began undressing, enjoying the blissful moment of happiness they could finally share without fear of judgment or repercussions.

Hungry fingers and lips rolled all over each other’s naked body, pressing and kissing, licking and nibbling. They grew hot with arousal and the need to fuck each other’s brains out, as she rubbed his erection eagerly and he licked her nipples with delight.

Without another word or delay, Ben eased Rey onto her back, positioning himself between her shapely thighs and slid up the princess' body, his right hand held onto her hips to help propel him forward. He did stop, momentarily, to wrap his lips around one of her erect nipples, suckling it gently, as he thrust powerfully into her, claiming Rey as his own once more.

There was a sense of urgency in his thrusts, a need to bring her intense pleasure as well as regain their intimacy. Ben began entering and withdrawing from her tight, soaked sex. Rey quivered gently, her whole body reacting to his touch. She could stay there, right there, feeling him slip in and out of her forever. She let a soft, deep moan escape her full lips, enjoying every thrust, pushing her hips up to meet his each time.

“I love you, Ben” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and sinking her fingers against his back.

“I love you too” He grunted as his thrusts became more intense and irregular, clearly pushing himself toward the edge.

They continued to move in perfect tandem, the sounds of their lovemaking mixing with her soft moans and his low grunts, until they came together, his cock pulsating inside her quivering sex, until Ben collapsed, exhausted, over her body, covered in hot perspiration.

“I’ll never leave you again, Rey. It’s a promise” He whispered in her ear, as he slid out of her and rolled to the side to avoid crushing her with his own weight. Rey smiled blissfully and cuddled up to his chest, feeling his arm and his wing hug her tenderly.

“I believe you” She replied dreamily, closing her eyes and feeling she was finally where she belonged. In his arms, by his side, forever.

They fell asleep together that night, and when morning came, Ben didn’t leave her in a hurry. He stayed by Rey’s side, just as he promised, and began working with the queen and princess to unify their kingdoms into one, bringing peace into their realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
